


Divine

by THPuppeteer



Series: King and Lionheart [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: "Not my sword I just grabbed it at random but it did the job well enough", "as well as me i did the job good I'm tough fear me", Don't believe the whole "I killed an Archdemon with my bare sword Warden-Commander" act, F/M, Fluff, Mistress Tabris, Secret Relationship, Tabris is soft, also, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THPuppeteer/pseuds/THPuppeteer
Summary: Sometimes, her eyes would linger on the wedding ring, tucked away safely on her drawer."Never again", she'd think.If it was a bitter or a relieved thought though, it would depend on the day.





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> hello DA fandom  
> i'm new to the whole "hey let's actually do something about all this feelings you have bottled up inside about your favorite characters" thing, but HEY  
> might as well give it a go

She never fancied a crown.

Neither did she care about marriage.

Before the failed wedding, Tabris could have thought about a ceremony, having her family gathered, exhaling in approval as she walked down the aisle to meet the person she loved - or that she was supposed to.

Could have, but didn't. _Married_ was not a status she ever hold in a high regard. It was nice to celebrate love, sure. But _married_ wasn't what she aspired to be in the future. Nor did she wanted that to be her greatest achievement. Growing up with tales of heroes and great battles, she could barely manage to sleep at night, looking at the bottom of the top bunker, where her mind would paint exciting tales right before her eyes - tales that would no doubtly become the next day story play with her cousins.

Although somewhere along the line, she tried to gather her own irreverence and tried to be the daughter her father wanted her to be, there was always something that would dissuade her. Maybe it was her mother's blood, running so strongly in her veins - or maybe she was just so, _so_ stubborn. However it was, she was never made to be the princess in those silly story books. She knew she would be the warrior. Not that she'd have much choice at that. If the life in the Alienage taught her anything was that nobody would stand up for an elf, only themselves. And she would willingly stand up against an army how many times it was needed for the people she loved.

But then, there was this funny thing about love: it _could_ flow both ways.

And Maker, did those flows felt good. They flew beneath her skin every time he was near, washing away every bit of sadness within her. When he shot her a cunning smile from across the room, signaling her a promess only she could understand. When he took the smalls openings when none of the guards were looking and touched her hanging hand, even if only a slight brush of fingers.

Everytime their skins touched was like being set ablaze. And every time he drew her near, enveloping her in his embrace, she would allowed herself be cradled by his heartbeat. Those brief moments between the excitement and falling into deep slumber granted her the taste of something she never knew she would be able to savor: _peace_.

Feeling his hand caress the curls of her hair, while slowing drifting to the dream realm, she could not have a single care.

She didn't need a ceremony to celebrate their bond,  
Or a prayer to make chaste their kisses.  
She didn't need a chantry sister to reinvidicate her heart's loyalty,  
Nor did she need a ring to seal that commitment;  
She didn't need the Maker to bless them -  
Her love was already _divine_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes or if the text it's too barren  
> english is not my native language, but i do like the flow of it when it comes to writing - so let me know of any mistakes to correct or tips to improve  
> also, thanks for reading if you did  
> comments and other forms of feedback on the story are very appreciated  
> bye <3


End file.
